Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In detecting diseased tissues such as cancerous tumors, Raman spectroscopy is a non-destructive technique providing both qualitative and quantitative information about examined biological tissues. Compared to non-invasive techniques such as X-ray tomography, ultrasound imaging, and similar ones, Raman spectroscopy can provide a detailed picture of analytical data about tissues and allow for analysis of biological tissues through exposure to a monochromatic light source and measuring the spectral characteristics of the scattered signal. While Raman spectroscopy involves a somewhat invasive method such as use of an endoscopic probe, it is non-destructive compared to surgical techniques like biopsies.
Traditional treatments for tumors such as cancer tumors include surgery, chemotherapy, radiotherapy, and combinations of those. While each of these therapy methods is effective in treating certain forms of cancer, other forms may be resistant to their effects. Moreover, side effects of varying degrees are expected with each therapy form. Targeted therapies are a recent development, which target specific tissues through medication or other methods such as proton radiation or electromagnetically induced heat (hyperthermia). These therapies may reduce side effects while focusing on the diseased tissues.
The present disclosure recognizes that there are many challenges in detecting diseased tissues and subsequently treating them. Tumors may metastasize inside the body, errors in estimating a size and composition of the diseased tissue may result in unnecessary damage to healthy tissues during therapy. Furthermore, subjecting a patient to multiple sessions of invasive detection and therapy procedures (e.g. endoscopy) may increase a risk of ancillary problems such as cardiac stress due to anesthesia, and comparable ones.